Vino y Rosas
by Liath Bennet
Summary: Inglaterra, s. XIX. La llegada del joven hijo de los duques de Gales provoca revuelo en el pueblo. las jóvenes casaderas se apiñan a su alrededor, peleando por su atención. Pero él solo está interesado en una. La joven amiga de su hermana: Isabella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1.**

- ¡Milady! Milady, ya es hora de levantarse.

Sue, la criada personal de Lady Isabella Swan, hija de los duques de Kent, se acercó al ventanal y corrió las pesadas cortinas de seda oscura, dejando entrar a la brillante luz del sol de la mañana. La habitación, a pesar de pertenecer a una familia inglesa, seguía el fiel estilo francés dictado por la moda, con un diseño de intrincadas líneas en paredes y muebles, modelo del Palacio de Versalles.

Isabella, o Bella (como le gustaba que la llamaran), comenzó a desperezarse, estirándose como un gato, entre las sábanas.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

- Las nueve, Milady. Vuestros padres la esperan para desayunar.

Bella apartó la frazada y se levantó, acercándose a mirar entre los vidrios la inmensidad del paraje que tenia ante si. Detrás de ella, Sue rebuscaba en el armario un vestido apropiado para su señorita, decidiéndose por uno en tonos dorados y negros, con mangas hasta los codos, provisto de un corsé bordado en la parte delantera, y una falda larga hasta los pies, con zapatos a juego.

- Es hora de vestirse, Bella – cuando estaban solas, ambas dejaban de lado el protocolo. No le hacía mal a nadie, y se encontraban más cómodas así.

Luego de colocarle el vestido, procedió a peinarle su largo cabello, sosteniéndolo con horquillas, y dejando caer sus bucles. Siendo una joven soltera, el maquillaje no le estaba permitido, pero aun así, Sue siempre le colocaba un poco de polvo en las mejillas, que podía pasar por su sonrojo natural. Era su pequeño secreto.

Terminada la ceremonia de vestuario, la joven bajó al comedor, donde encontró a sus padres sentados a la mesa esperándola.

- Buenos días cariño – la saludó su madre. Ésta era una mujer de 35 años, jovial, risueña y amable. Ambas eran muy parecidas, y cómplices. Reneé, duquesa de Kent, siempre había permitido a su hija criarse como a cualquier otra jovencita. Sabía leer, escribir, montar a caballo, e incluso manejar la espada (cortesía de su padre).

- Buen día, hija – le dijo su padre. Charlie Swan, tercer duque de Kent, eternamente enamorado de su esposa, y cómplice de su hija. Le permitía cualquier capricho; y si alguien le hablaba acerca de lo impropio de su comportamiento, él simplemente sonreía y contestaba que una joven, para criarse bien, debía contar siempre con el apoyo de sus progenitores.

Los Swan eran mal vistos por aquellos que envidiaban su buena fortuna y felicidad, creando habladurías para lograr quitarles el favor del rey. Sobra decir que jamás lograban su cometido. El monarca estimaba profundamente al duque, y por eso mismo lo defendía ante la corte.

Pero no todos se alejaban de ellos. La familia Cullen, duques de Gales, eran sus mejores amigos, y siempre acudían a las veladas juntos. Sus hijos eran grandes amigos. Y hablando de hijos...

- ¡Hola a todos! – un torbellino de cabello oscuro entro en la estancia, interrumpiendo el desayuno.

- ¡Hola Alice! – saludaron con una sonrisa.

- Bella.. ¿qué tal amaneciste hoy? – le preguntó.

- Muy bien Allie, ¿y tu? ¿Cómo va tu matrimonio?

La joven hija de Carlisle y Esme Cullen se había casado hacia unos meses con el joven conde Jasper Hale, y por amor, algo muy raro por ese entonces.

- Perfectamente – contestó con mirada soñadora – Jazz es el mejor esposo que podría desear. Es tan dulce... – Sus pensamientos se alejaron por un momento, hasta que Bella le lanzó una servilleta para despertarla.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Parecías necesitarlo – comenzó a reír seguida por sus padres, e incluso por los sirvientes que estaban retirando los platos.

Las formalidades en ambas familias eran dejadas de lado, y solo se comportaban con propiedad estando en público. Lo que no significaba que los mas pequeños no hicieran travesuras cada vez que podían.

- Bien.. ¿a qué debemos el honor de vuestra visita condesa? – preguntó Reneé.

- Quería invitar a la joven duquesa a pasear por el parque – hizo una reverencia torpe – Si me lo permitís, claro.

Fingió pensarlo.

- Mmm.. No lo sé... ¿Mi Lord? – se dirigió a su esposo - ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. Pero no hagáis travesuras. La última vez que salieron solas, la condesa Denali vino a reclamarme, criticando vuestros temas de conversación. Al parecer, su inocente hija escuchó cosas que no debería, siendo una joven casadera.

- ¡Puff! – se burló Bella – Tanya Denali, de inocente, no tiene nada.

- Nosotros sabemos eso, más no su madre, asi que comportaros como las damas que sois.

- Como digáis – hicieron una reverencia, a la vez que los duques rodaban sus ojos.

En la puerta las esperaba un cochero con el carruaje, listo para partir. Ayudó a las dos jóvenes a subir, y luego tomó las riendas.

- Llévanos a Park Lane, Ben – le pidió Alice.

- Enseguida condesa.

Dentro, mientras hojeaba el paisaje, Bella se preguntaba a qué se debía esta salida.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente Allie? – preguntó. Ella la miró, haciéndose la desentendida.

- Nada. ¿Es que acaso una amiga no puede invitar a otra a disfrutar de un paseo veraniego?

- Alice...

- ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! Pero espera un poco mas. Nos encontraremos con Rose y ambas se enteraran a la vez, sino tendré que repetir la historia.

- ¿Rosalie estará allí? ¿No se había ido de luna de miel con Emmett?

- Si, pero ya regresaron.

Emmett era el hermano mayor de Alice, mientras que Rosalie era melliza de Jasper. Así fue como se conocieron. Y ahora, del grupo de amigos, solo Bella era la única soltera, aunque no se preocupaba mucho por ello. Sus padres no la presionaban, y ella solo pensaba casarse con alguien a quien realmente amara.

En un banco, junto a una glorieta, vislumbraron a Rose, cuyos rubios cabellos se encontraban cubiertos por un sombrero de encaje blanco, que la protegía del sol. Se levantó y las saludó con una mano y una sonrisa en los labios. En cuanto estuvieron cerca, las tres amigas se abrazaron riendo, dando vueltas, y saltando.

- ¡No puedo creer que ya hayas regresado! ¡Te eché mucho de menos! – exclamó Lady Swan, mirando a su amiga.

- Igual yo a ustedes. ¡No tienen idea de las maravillas que vi! Francia esta muy adelantada a nosotros. Y hay fiestas, y bailes. Incluso un hombre y una mujer pueden sentarse a tomar algo juntos sin necesidad de carabina.

- ¿En verdad? – preguntó Lady Hale. Por cuestiones de negocios, aun no había podido salir de luna de miel con su reciente esposo, y sentía una insaciable curiosidad por todo aquello que su cuñada le contase.

- Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo eso. Ahora quiero saber por qué nos citaste a las dos – le dijo, mirando a Alice.

- Cierto. Prometiste contarme en cuanto viéramos a Rose. Ahora habla.

La joven, haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer delicada y apocada, se sentó en el banco con mucha ceremonia, disfrutando de la impaciencia de sus amigas.

- Edward regresa a casa – dijo, sin mas.

- ¿Edward? ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó Bella.

- ¿Por qué será que Emmett no me lo comentó? – dijo para si la rubia.

- Porque él no lo sabía. Me escribió una carta hace un par de meses para avisarme, y esta noche se celebrará un baile de bienvenida en la mansión de mis padres. – contestó, serena, Alice.

Edward Cullen, el mediano de la familia Cullen, y duque de Bradford, había viajado a Francia hacia diez años para alistarse en el ejército de Su Majestad, por lo cual se encontraba alejado de tierras inglesas desde ese entonces. Bella aun no lo conocía, y sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era.

- Es increíble que regrese. ¿Cómo pudo obtener el permiso? – preguntó Rosalie.

- Debido a los servicios prestados, el Almirante le dio la baja, por pedido expreso de mi hermano. Según me contó en sus cartas, ya estaba cansado de tanta guerra y quería regresar, y hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. – luego de eso, la pequeña Cullen brincó de su asiento y comenzó a danzar alrededor de sus amigas - ¿¡No es increíble! ¡Por fin Edward estará con nosotros! ¡Y ya no se irá! – No quedaba duda de quien era el hermano preferido de la condesa.

Su alegría era contagiosa, y pronto tanto Bella como Rosalie, se unieron a su festejo.

- ¿Vendrás Bella? – le preguntó, rápidamente seria – Me encantaría que asistieras y conocieras a mi hermano. Tengo la impresión de que va a suceder algo muy importante entre ustedes.

- ¿De nuevo con tus premoniciones? – la morena la miró, entornando los ojos.

- Sabes que cada vez que siento algo, sucede, no me lo puedes negar. ¿Vendrás?

- Claro que sí. No podría perdérmelo, quiero conocer a tu adorado hermano. Y aunque te dijera que no, tu me obligarías.

- Correcto – dijo, sin inmutarse.

Horas más tarde, Sue, Reneé, y Bella se encontraban en la habitación de esta última, arreglándola para la fiesta que tendría lugar en la mansión Cullen esa noche. Sobre su cama, se encontraba una caja atada con un lazo violeta, enviada por Rosalie, que contenía el vestido que debía usar. En cuanto lo sacó, las tres quedaron mudas de la impresión. Frente a ellas tenían un vestido rojo con apliques negros en el corsé y una falda que caía ligera a sus pies. Al colocárselo se dieron cuenta de que el escote dejaba poco a la imaginación, y que aunque se pusiese una capa (cosa que iba a hacer), debería sacársela durante la velada. La caja también contenía un collar de perlas negras, con una flor de encaje, que combinaba perfecto con la ropa elegida.

- Me crucificaran en cuanto me vean – se lamentó Bella.

- ¿Y cuándo no lo hacen? – respondió su madre – Te tendrán envidia, porque te queda perfecto.

- ¿Y qué dirá papá?

- "Si lo tienes, muéstralo" – imitó Reneé a su esposo, a la perfección.

Las tres comenzaron a reír.

- Hablaran de mí, de nosotros. Nos acusarán ante el rey por nuestra falta de pudor y sofisticación.

- ¡Que se vayan al diablo! – exclamó Sue de pronto, aunque en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se santiguó. – Siempre se han quejado ante el rey de vosotros, y él jamás los ha escuchado, ¿por qué sería distinto ahora?

- Es verdad. Termina de arreglarme Sue. Vamos a demostrarle de que somos capaces los Swan – saltó con convicción Bella.

- Así se habla hija – la felicitó – Además, Rose se ofendería si no aceptaras su regalo.

Al bajar las escaleras y comparecer ante el duque, este sonrió a su hija y la abrazó.

- Serás la envidia, y la estrella de esta noche – le susurró. Y besando a su esposa, las dirigió al carruaje – Démosle algo de qué hablar a los aristócratas. – concluyó, subiéndose y acomodándose junto a su familia.

Fueron recibidos en el salón por Esme, quien alabó el vestuario de sus amigos, deteniéndose en Bella con un brillo diferente en su mirada.

- Rose me lo envió – explicó la aludida – Aunque creo que no es demasiado apropiado...

- Es perfecto – le contestó – No podría ser mejor.

Su esposo se acercó, haciendo una reverencia a sus nuevos invitados, con una sonrisa.

- Bella, estas preciosa – la alabó – Creo que mi hija y mi nuera están impacientes por verte. Se encuentran en el diván.

La joven sonrió y fue en busca de sus amigas.

- Rose, ¡no puedo creer que me hayas hecho poner esto! – le susurró en cuanto estuvo segura de que solo ellas la escuchaban. – Todos me miran, y no parecen estar felices.

- ¡Estas bellísima! De seguro, no podrá evitar mirarte en toda la noche. – comentó Alice.

- ¿Quién no podrá evitar mirarme toda la noche?

- Ya lo sabrás – contestó a su vez Rosalie.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – comenzaba a preocuparse. No deseaba la atención de ningún caballero pasado de copas. O peor, de Michael Newton. El joven conde era realmente insistente, y no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

De repente, los murmullos cesaron. Todos miraban hacia la gran escalera, donde Esme y Carlisle se encontraban tomados de la mano.

- Como todos saben – comenzó el duque de Gales – estamos celebrando el regreso a casa de nuestro amado hijo, quien prestó por diez años sus servicios a la corona.

- Estamos muy felices – prosiguió la duquesa – de que haya decidido volver con nosotros, y orgullosos de sus logros. Doy por seguro que todos aquí comparten nuestra felicidad.

- Les presentamos a nuestro hijo: Edward Cullen, Duque de Bradford.

Murmullos comenzaron a sentirse al ver bajar por la escalinata a un joven de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. Sus músculos se podían notar a pesar del traje oscuro que tenía, y su andar era igual que el de un felino. Alice, Rose y Bella lo observaron con atención. Esta última, se quedó sin habla al poder contemplar tamaño espejismo. Sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que eran ideas locas de su imaginación, pero el espejismo no se fue. Este era el famoso Edward Cullen, que tan alabado era gracias a su hermana pequeña. Las mujeres se apiñaron a su alrededor en cuanto llegó al final del camino, tratando de captar su atención, en especial las madres con hijas en edad de casarse, que estaban siempre a la caza de un joven soltero de buena posición.

Con un encanto seriamente estudiado, logró desembarazarse de todas aquellas damas y caminó con decisión al diván, en cuanto observó a su hermana.

- ¿Feliz de haber regresado? – le preguntó esta con sarcasmo.

- Puedo enfrentarme a hombres sedientos de sangre y armados hasta los dientes, pero no veo como salvarme de mujeres en busca de marido – se estremeció.

- Ya aprenderás – Rose no tenía ni pizca de compasión por su cuñado, y la divertía la situación.

- Si tu lo dices... – se giró y vio por primera vez a Bella. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Recordó que debía respirar y comportarse como un caballero. Hizo una reverencia algo torpe -. Edward Cullen – se presentó - ¿Y usted es...?

- Lady Isabella Swan – correspondió a su reverencia, sonrojada. Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, y temió desmayarse. Jamás se había sentido de semejante manera frente a ningún hombre. Aunque tampoco se había encontrado con uno suficiente tiempo como para sentir nada.

No pudo seguir pensando, ya que se hizo presente Esme Cullen, quien puso un brazo sobre el de su hijo.

- La señora Mallory desea conocerte, cariño – le sonrió -. ¿Nos disculpan niñas? – ellas asintieron.

- El deber me llama – suspiró el joven -. Un placer conoceros, lady Swan.

Las jóvenes observaron a la pareja irse en dirección a un grupo de damas y caballeros, al otro lado del salón. Bella se sentó, aun ruborizada y con la respiración agitada. Rose la miró y sonrió con arrogancia.

- Ya decía yo que te iba a gustar.

La miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No te hagas la tonta Bella – agregó Alice -. Ya estas loquita por mi hermano. ¿Qué se siente enamorarse de un duque, y militar además?

Se levantó de un salto, visiblemente turbada.

- ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de él! – las personas a su alrededor la miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear.

Alice se puso a su derecha, y Rose a su izquierda, dirigiéndola hacia los jardines, lejos del resto de la gente.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen? – ambas simularon no oírla. Se sentaron junto a una glorieta y la miraron.

- Te has enamorado de mi hermano – repitió Alice.

- Estas sonrojada – comenzó a enumerar Rosalie.

- Tu corazón late tan fuerte que hasta yo lo escucho – prosiguió su otra amiga.

- Y apuesto a que aun no piensas coherentemente – culminó Rose.

Tenían razón, por supuesto. Y estaba asustada. No sabía qué hacer, cómo comportarse, cómo reaccionar. Tampoco quería hablarlo con sus amigas, aunque tenía la absoluta certeza de que no lo dejarían pasar. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su expresión determinada, y en la sonrisas socarronas que ambas ostentaban.

Edward Cullen, duque de Bradford, había regresado para poner su mundo de cabeza.

* * *

_**Aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Ojalá les guste... =)**_

_**Anda con poco tiempo, estoy preparando un final para rendir dentro de poco, y ando de los nervios. Espero sepan disculpar la tardanza en la actualización de mi otra historia. **_

_**Me dejan un review? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Besitos!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******La historia es completamente mía.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2.**

La velada proseguía su curso. Baile y música, conversaciones sin sentido, miradas indiscretas. Edward estaba comenzando a cansarse. Llevaba diez años alejado de su familia, peleando en una guerra en la que nadie lo había obligado a meterse, solo por sueños de un muchacho tonto que veía en el ejército el lugar del honor. Creía que así podría obtener la gloria eterna, ser ensalzado junto a los héroes que habían muerto luchando por su país.

En la última batalla en la cual debió luchar, estuvo al borde de la muerte. Lo demostraba la cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. En ese momento, estando convaleciente en una cama de hospital, en medio de la lucidez que sus delirios le permitían, se prometió que si sobrevivía, dejaría todo. Volvería a su casa, con su familia. Y eso es exactamente lo que hizo.

En el momento en que pudo ponerse en pie, fue a ver al Almirante William Black. Siempre se llevaron bien, eran buenos amigos; tanto como lo permitían sus diferentes cargos. Le expresó su deseo, sus ganas de dimitir y volver a Inglaterra a ocuparse del negocio familiar. Muy a su pesar, y al ver la determinación de su subordinado, el Almirante Black lo dejó libre, e incluso lo puso en un barco en dirección a Londres, que zarpaba tres días después.

Extrañaba a su familia, a sus padres que siempre lo habían apoyado; a su hermano mayor, el cual acababa de casarse; y por último, a su pequeña hermana Alice, que idolatraba el camino que el pisaba cuando era menor. También ésta estaba casada, y tampoco en esta oportunidad, él había asistido a la ceremonia. Era mucho lo perdido por culpa de la guerra, y estaba dispuesto a remediarlo. Era por eso, y solo por eso, que mantenía la sonrisa, escuchaba las conversaciones de los invitados, y aceptaba sus respetos. Sus padres realizaron esa fiesta en su honor, y no podía agraviarlos demostrando su agobio.

La señora Mallory se le acercó, junto a su joven hija Lauren. La mujer simplemente era un engorro, con su excesivo maquillaje, un turbante con plumas en la cabeza y un vestido pasado de moda. Su hija, a pesar de sus 17 años, iba por el mismo camino. No pertenecían a la nobleza, pero su marido tenía negocios con los duques, por lo cual eran invitados a varios eventos sociales. Y no eran los únicos. Así como podían encontrar a la crema y nata de la sociedad inglesa, también se encontraban nuevos comerciantes, hombres de negocio que habían logrado escalar posiciones en el mercado de la especulación y llevaban a su familia con la esperanza de poder emparentarse con un noble.

Simuló su mejor sonrisa y se le enfrentó.

- ¡Oh, Milord! Que gusto poder encontrarlo – comenzó la mujer, tocándole el brazo -. Permítame presentarle a mi hija, Lauren.

La joven le hizo una reverencia, asegurándose de mostrarle sus pechos. Edward se mantuvo con la vista al frente, disgustado por tremendo descaro. Rogaba encontrar una excusa para poder huir lo más pronto posible de ese par. Buscó entre la multitud, sin prestar la más mínima atención a la cháchara de la señora Mallory. Vio a su cuñado, Jasper Hale, y no despegó sus ojos de él, pensando como un mantra _"date la vuelta, date la vuelta"_ . El aludido, como si lo hubiera escuchado, giró su cabeza y lo divisó. Al percatarse de quiénes eran sus acompañantes, sonrió y camino a su encuentro.

- ¡Edward, que bueno que te encuentro! – les hizo una reverencia a las mujeres -. Discúlpenos hermosas damas, pero hay un asunto de suma importancia que debo tratar con el duque – les besó las manos y prosiguió con su teatro -. Permítanme poder robárselos por unos momentos.

- ¡Oh! Pues claro, no faltaba más – se notaba el tono desilusionado de su voz -. De seguro, más tarde podría permitirse una pieza de baile con mi adorable hija – los hombres intercambiaron una mirada -.

- Haré todo lo que pueda. Se lo prometo – con una reverencia, ambos hombres huyeron, con la mayor sutileza posible.

No pararon su caminata (rápida) hasta llegar al estudio, en la planta alta. Cerraron la puerta tras de si, y le pusieron seguro. Se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

- ¡Debiste ver tu cara! – el joven conde Hale se reía de su cuñado, sin sentir el menor remordimiento.

- ¡Oye! Realmente necesitaba ayuda. Si esa niña se agachaba un poco más, no solo iba a ver sus pechos – eso provocó otro ataque de risa, que lo obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones de cuero.

Edward pasó sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo, caminando como una fiera enjaulada.

- ¿Todas son así? – señaló a la puerta.

- Casi todas – ante la cara de espanto que puso el joven duque, Jasper tomó una copa, sirvió dos dedos de brandy, y se la tendió. Él la apuró de un solo trago, quemándose la garganta en el proceso -. No puedo creerlo, simplemente no puedo creerlo. Mas me valía haberme quedado en el ejército.

Se notaba a leguas su desesperación. Como se había ido con solo 16 años, jamás había tenido que pasar por nada de esto. Ninguna muchachita lo perseguía por los rincones, no debía asistir a veladas cada noche, ni pensar en casarse. La falta de costumbre convertía al valiente y gallardo guerrero, en una persona indefensa ante las artimañas femeninas. Diez años de entrenamiento militar, paciencia, estrategia, se iban por la borda en una sola noche.

Luego de la presentación formal hecha por sus padres ante sus amigos, había tenido que soportar eternos minutos de sonrisas y conversación. Y aunque al principio se había mostrado verdaderamente interesado en las personas a la que iba conociendo, su interés decayó al acercarse a los grupos de mujeres mayores que intentaban atraparlo como marido de sus hijas. Al parecer, ese era el único propósito en la vida de aquellas damas.

- ¡Ojalá termine pronto la noche!

- ¿Quieres que hable con tus padres y mandamos a todos a su casa? – lo miró -. Podemos decir que no te sientes bien.

- ¿Y cómo se vería eso? No. Además no sería justo para mi familia.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Si tu lo dices... Pero sabes que no podemos seguir ocultándonos aquí. Nos echaran en falta.

- Si, lo se. Eso es lo que lamento – el tono en el que pronunció estas palabras fue tan lastimero, que su cuñado sufrió otro ataque de risa.

- ¡Claro! ¡Tu ríete! Como no tienes que soportarlo... – se sentó a su lado, en el otro sofá.

- No te creas. Hubo un tiempo en que sufrí lo mismo que tu. Incluso estando comprometido con tu hermana – se estremeció y se sirvió una copa -. Ahora también me acosan, solo que no tan de frente. Aunque hay algunas que... – movió la cabeza, luego sonrió -. Pero me alegro mucho de que Alice se enamorara de mí. ¡Ella las espanta! – por fin Edward rió de nuevo, atragantándose con la bebida -. La última fue lady Victoria Hunter, una baronesa de Bath. Estábamos en una velada en la casa que Garrett LaBow tiene en la ciudad; Alice se encontraba hablando con una joven que pasaba por ahí con unos gatos en sus brazos, dándome la espalda. En ese momento, la baronesa se me acercó, insinuándose de una manera totalmente descarada y falta de tacto. Supe que Allie se había dado cuenta, por la posición de sus hombros y el apretón que le daba a su copa; aun así, no se movió, como si nada sucediera. Cuando Victoria estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para restregarse contra mi, Alice se dio vuelta y se interpuso entre nosotros. Miró a la mujer y sonrió peligrosamente. Luego simuló tropezarse, y volcó el contenido de la copa sobre el vestido de lady Hunter, quien pegó tal chillido que creo que toda la ciudad quedó sorda. Cuando se calmó, tu hermana le dijo que lo lamentaba mucho, pero que realmente le había hecho un favor. Cuando ella la miró sin comprender, le explicó que de seguro encontraría a algún hombre dispuesto a limpiar su pecho con su lengua. Le deseo buenas noches, tomó mi mano, y me arrastró a la pista de baile justo en el momento en que comenzaba un vals.

Sorpresa, incredulidad y por último, histeria, pasaron por la cara de Edward. Le dio tal ataque de risa que la copa tembló peligrosamente en sus manos con el líquido cercano a derramarse, cayendo lágrimas de sus ojos. Jasper lo siguió, y pronto ambos temblaban de la risa, agarrándose sus estómagos, tratando de calmarse.

Unos quince minutos después, ambos estaban lo suficientemente preparados como para hablar de manera civilizada, sin largarse a reír de la nada misma.

- Me dijiste que _casi todas las mujeres _eran como las Mallory – comenzó Edward -. ¿Quiénes no son así?

- Bueno... – se le acercó a través del brazo del sillón -. Obviamente Alice, Rosalie (aunque esta algo loca, eso si), y Bella Swan – eso último captó su atención.

- ¿Bella Swan?

- Lady Isabella Swan. Es hija de Reneé y Charles Swan, los duques de Kent. ¿Los conoces, verdad?

- Si, siempre fueron grandes amigos de mis padres. Pero nunca tuve el placer de conocer a su hija.

- No me extraña – comentó su cuñado -. Tiene la edad de Alice, era muy pequeña cuanto te fuiste – lo miró a los ojos -. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿La viste?

- La conocí hace un rato. Estaba con Allie y Rose, aunque no tuve oportunidad de entablar una conversación. Madre apareció para llevarme a conocer a la señora Mallory...

Su cuñado rió de nuevo.

- Asi que así fue como te metiste en este lío ¿verdad? – se paró y sacudió sus pantalones, como si tuviera alguna pelusa en ellos -. Debo volver. Alice de seguro me esta buscando – se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió -. No te quedes mucho – advirtió -, no estaría bien.

- No te preocupes.

Cuando su amigo cerró la puerta tras de si, Edward se repantigó contra el respaldo de su asiento y comenzó a recordar el escalofrío que lo recorrió al ver por primera vez a Isabella Swan. Dudaba de que hubieran pasado más de cinco minutos en su compañía, pero aun así, la reacción de su cuerpo había sido poderosa. La garganta se le secó y la respiración se le atoró. Estaba preciosa, con su elegante y provocativo vestido rojo, una rosa negra en el cuello, y sus bucles castaños enmarcándole el rostro en forma de corazón. Ojos oscuros y vivaces, una boca carnosa y lista para ser besada, y ese adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando se presentó. Sus pechos sobresalían provocativamente del escote, pero de una manera sutil, como si no se diera cuenta del efecto que aquello tenía. Pensó que las mujeres como Lauren Mallory deberían aprender de alguien así, en lugar de regalarse tan obviamente. Estaba seguro de que no estaba hecho a propósito. De seguro, ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo atrayente y poderosa que era.

Recordando su cuerpo, sus pantalones comenzaron a apretarle y masculló una maldición. Se estaba convirtiendo en un idiota. No debía pensar así de alguien a quien apenas conocía; sus padres lo educaron para comportarse en un caballero. Y ahí estaba él, excitándose pensando en el cuerpo de una joven dama inglesa, como si fuera una ramera. Pero pensándolo bien, la forma en que su mente describía a la maravillosa Bella Swan, no era una forma sucia, de puro deseo animal, sino una descripción vívida, pero a la vez, dulce, como si hubiese más bajo esa hermosa fachada.

Con una súbita determinación, apuró el último trago de brandy y se levantó de su cómodo puesto. Le vino una idea a la cabeza, el recuerdo de una conversación mantenida horas antes con su hermana _"Ponte elegante Edward, esta noche jamás la olvidarás"_. Él se había reído, y le preguntó el por qué de semejante frase. _"¿Estás listo para comenzar a vivir la vida?" _ contestó con otra pregunta Alice. ¿Sería que ella había planeado aquel encuentro? Puesto que eran muy amigas, según sabía, bien podría haberlo hecho. Dios era testigo de las maquinaciones de su pequeña hermanita, ya no tan pequeña. ¿Estaría dispuesta a darle un empujoncito hacia la heredera de los duques de Kent? ¿Sabría ella, antes de que pasara, que él comenzaría a sentirse de semejante manera? ¿Se estaría enamorando, por primera vez en su vida? Desechó la última idea de inmediato, por ridícula. Nadie se enamora tan pronto.

Suspiró, dejó la copa sobre el escritorio, y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a enfrentarse a la multitud de invitados. Pero nada de todo esto lo había preparado más para enfrentarse a las mujeres que también se encontraban en el salón de su casa. Rogaba a Dios que la señora Mallory se hubiera olvidado de su promesa.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo! estoy super feliz por la aceptación que tuvo esta historia. Muchas gracias a aquellas que me dejaron sus reviews, me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas :)_**

**_Voy a tratar de subir un capítulo por semana, asi mantengo el ritmo..._**

**_Espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior._**

**_Besos!_**

**_Nos seguiremos leyendo..!  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******La historia es completamente mía.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3.**

Isabella bajó del carruaje y entró a su casa. La seguían sus padres, hablando acerca de lo entretenido de la velada. Y también de los malintencionados comentarios de algunos de los presentes.

- ¿Te puedes creer la poca cara de la señora Stanley? – comenzó Charles -. Insinuó que no cumplía con mis deberes de padre, por no haber mandado a Bella a un internado de señoritas.

- Pues a mi me dijo que no era correcto para una señorita de su edad, y soltera, andar regalándose de semejante manera, aludiendo al vestido que utilizó nuestra niña.

- ¡Bah! Como si ella fuera un dechado de decoro y buenas costumbres – criticó la aludida -. Entre ella y su hermana, no se quién es más odiosa.

Su hermana era la señora Mallory, que como ya hemos visto, pertenecía a la nueva sociedad de comerciantes en busca de un familiar noble. Su forma de ver (y demostrar) lo que son las buenas costumbres, dejaba mucho que desear.

Charlie, como solían llamarlo cariñosamente en la familia, se encogió de hombros y frunció el seño. Odiaba que la gente le dijera cómo debía educar a su única hija, y no le importaba molestar su disgusto a aquellos que lo provocaban. Creía que la mejor manera de educar a un hijo, era manteniéndolo junto a su familia, enseñándole las reglas de la sociedad, pero permitiéndole pensar y decidir por sí mismo. Que disfrutara de la naturaleza, y que tuviera buenos amigos con los que salir a divertirse. Ni siquiera aceptaba que su hija dependiera de una carabina para poder asomarse al balcón, como el resto de la sociedad imponía. Él confiaba en el buen juicio de su hija, que jamás permitiría que alguien la comprometiera en contra de su voluntad. Es por eso que se llevaban tan bien con los duques de Gales, quienes tenían el mismo pensamiento en cuanto a la educación de sus hijos.

Mientras su padre se perdía en sus pensamientos, Bella subió a su habitación, donde encontró a Sue dispuesta a ayudarla con su vestido.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo el baile? – preguntó ni bien la vio entrar.

- Entretenido – Sue comenzó a soltarle el corsé.

- ¿Y el joven duque? ¿Qué te pareció?

Lo pensó por un momento.

- Elegante, apuesto – _muy _apuesto. Solo que eso no lo dijo -. Aunque parecía bastante nervioso, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a este tipo de eventos.

- Según me han dicho, estuvo mucho tiempo en el ejército. De seguro no acudía a muchos compromisos sociales.

- Es posible... Aun así, se comportó con mucha caballerosidad, y encanto.

La criada la vio a los ojos.

- ¿Con que encanto, no?

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No será que... no sé... ¿Te gustó el recién llegado Cullen?

Bufó exasperada.

- ¡Oh no! ¿Tu también?

Sue sonrió.

- ¿Quién mas piensa semejante locura?

- ¿Quién mas? Pues Alice y Rose, por supuesto. Tienen la loca idea de que me gustó Edward. Apenas crucé dos palabras con él. Y fueron mi nombre.

- Asi que no es "Su Excelencia el Duque", o "El joven duque de Bradford", sino simplemente _Edward_ – rió con ganas al ver la cara de su ama.

Bella se alejó y se sentó sobre su cama, ofendida. Al parecer había un complot en su contra.

- ¿Sabes qué? – le dijo -. Tienes el resto de la noche libre. Vete a dormir, yo me termino de arreglar sola.

Sue salió por la puerta, aun riéndose. Bella se quitó el resto de la ropa y se puso un camisón, antes de meterse definitivamente a la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas debido a todo lo sucedido aquella noche. Los murmullos de la gente a causa de su provocativo vestido (_gracias Rose_), el aura de misterio que llevaban sus amigas sin disimulo, y por último, Edward Cullen.

Jamás pensó que se encontraría en algun momento, frente a semejante situación. No se interesaba en los hombres. Sabía que cuando llegara el indicado, se daría cuenta. En cada temporada a la que había asistido, de baile en baile, se mantenía fríamente apartada de las propuestas matrimoniales que pudieran surgir. Veía como cada joven de su edad cuchicheaba sobre tal o cual personaje digno de mención, alabando su extenso linaje de sangre azul, la cuenta del banco, y la manera de hacerlo caer en sus redes. Observaba los intentos de las mujeres por crear situaciones comprometedoras, buscando la forma de obtener una propuesta matrimonial de algun hombre para proteger su honor. Era la caza del marido perfecto. Las madres alentaban a sus hijas, las vestían para encantar a sus pretendientes, las aleccionaban sobre cómo comportarse para lograr su objetivo. Parecía que prácticamente, las estuvieran vendiendo al mejor postor, y ellas estaban totalmente de acuerdo en ser vendidas.

En cada uno de esos bailes y cenas a las que había asistido, debió huir más de una vez de hombres dispuestos a comprometer su virtud, para poder cazar a la heredera del ducado de Kent, buscando su dinero, como si el suyo propio no les alcanzara. El más insistente era Michael Newton, conde de Lancaster, que nunca se perdía la oportunidad de incordiarla. Le pedía un baile, la invitaba con una copa de champagne, trataba de dirigirla "sutilmente" hacia los jardines de la casa de turno, y robarle un beso (y tal vez algo más). Ella se estremecía cada vez que lo veía, buscando algun refugio propicio para evitar su descarada cercanía. Lo aborrecía, y cada vez le costaba mas lograr simular educación y no enviarlo al mismísimo infierno en cuanto se le acercaba. Cuando esto sucedía, Alice la apoyaba, ayudándola a escapar o metiéndose en el medio de ambos, echando por tierra cualquier intención que pudiera tener el conde. Y tampoco tenía pelos en la lengua, para mandarlo a mudar cuando demostraba ser particularmente insistente. Rosalie también ayudaba cuando podía. En calidad de prometida del duque heredero de Gales, asistía a aquellas veladas y apartaba a todo hombre que se les acercara a ella o a sus amigas. Sabía de la animosidad que provocaban en Bella, y de la rabia mal contenida de Alice, que solo tenía ojos para el hermano de su rubia amiga.

Sus padres, por otro lado, tampoco alentaban a los hombres para acercarse a ella. Detestaban que la vieran como a un pedazo de carne o una manera fácil de conseguir dinero. Aceptaban la forma de ser de su única hija y la protegían cada vez que podían. Las veces que sus amigas no asistían a las fiestas, eran ellos quienes se encargaban de apartar a sus pretendientes, ganándose miradas de gratitud de su retoño, y de rabia por parte del género masculino. Eso sí, permitían que se divirtiera cuanto quisiera, que bailara cada vez que lo deseara, puesto que no solo había hombres odiosos. Sin ir más lejos, Jasper Hale se había hecho muy amigo de Isabella y la sacaba a bailar si veía que la estaban incomodando, o estaba aburrida. La veía como una hermana mas a quien cuidar, y ella sentía lo mismo por él, quien estaba absolutamente enamorado de Alice Cullen, y la cortejaba cada día. Hasta que se casaron por fin.

Otro amigo (y guardaespaldas) era Emmett Cullen, quien con solo una mirada espantaba a aquel que se acercara a su "hermanita", como él mismo decía.

Los Cullen, Hale, y Swan eran como una enorme familia, que se protegían unos a otros como fieras, mostrando la mas absoluta lealtad para con sus amigos.

Casi sin quererlo, Isabella comenzó a recordar un cabello broncíneo, ojos como dos esmeraldas brillantes, la mandíbula cuadrada, y el prolijo afeitado que ostentaba Edward Cullen. El hermano de sus amigos tenía un cuerpo impresionante, con sus músculos marcados debido al enorme ejercicio físico al que seguro se había sometido en sus entrenamientos. Grandes manos, cuello musculoso, caminar elegante, y peligroso. Parecía dispuesto a atacar si eso fuera necesario. También recordó su torpeza al realizar la reverencia luego de presentarse, sus nervios a flor de piel, los intentos por parecer interesado cuando lo abordaban las mujeres. Rió al recordarlo, viendo su desesperación cuando lo encerraban, dándose cuenta de que su caballerosidad no le permitiría desairar a aquellas damas. Observó cuando Jasper logró salvarlo del ataque de las más encarnizadas personas en el mercado del matrimonio, las mujeres Mallory. Madre e hija eran como una piedra en el zapato de cualquier caballero respetable. Y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Se alegró por él, pero también sintió lástima, porque aunque se hubiera salvado en esta oportunidad, no siempre sería asi.

Cuando la risa paró, pudo concentrarse en la forma en la que se sintió al tenerlo enfrente. Su corazón latía violentamente en su pecho, amenazando con salirse si no se calmaba. Los nervios la estaban matando, invitándola a cometer una locura. Sentía calor en partes del cuerpo que no sabía que pudieran calentarse de esa manera, y eso no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios. Veía su boca, y quería pasar sus dedos por esos labios, tratando de adivinar si eran tan suaves como parecían. Le ardían los dedos por el deseo insatisfecho y las ansias de tocarlo en donde fuera. Se horrorizó ante aquellos pecaminosos pensamientos, pero no podía dejar de tenerlos.

Se durmió con el nombre de Edward en los labios.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de los duques de Gales, Esme y Carlisle Cullen intercambiaban sus opiniones sobre esa noche. Estaban felices de que su hijo hubiera regresado, y en cuanto supieron que sucedería, comenzaron a organizar aquella fiesta en su honor, como una bienvenida especial para el hijo pródigo.

Emmett había llegado esa misma mañana de su luna de miel con Rosalie, y al enterarse de la noticia, se ofreció a ayudar con los últimos preparativos, mientras su esposa se encontraba con sus amigas.

Invitaron a todas aquellas personas que creyeron necesarias, entre amigos, conocidos, y ciudadanos varios, entre los cuales se encontraban los que negociaban con el duque. Estos últimos no siempre eran las mejores personas, pero no podían evitarse porque podrían provocar grandes problemas.

La sociedad se regía por ciertas normas, y aunque nuestros duques no estuvieran de acuerdo con todas ellas, no por eso debían provocar un escándalo que afectara a la familia. Había normas que no podía dejarse de lado.

Estando ya recostados en su recámara, Esme y Carlisle charlaban animadamente.

- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que Edward haya regresado! – exclamó Esme de pronto -. ¿Crees que le habrá gustado la fiesta? No parecía muy cómodo.

- Por supuesto que no estaba cómodo – contestó su esposo -. No esta acostumbrado a tales eventos sociales, pero estoy seguro de que esta contento por la recepción que obtuvo entre nuestros amigos.

- ¡Un duque, nada menos! – se notaba a leguas el orgullo de madre -. Es maravilloso que el rey le haya concedido el título, en agradecimiento por los años de servicio.

- Debemos escribir una carta al Almirante Black, presentándole nuestros respetos, y el agradecimiento por haber cuidado de nuestro hijo por todos estos años.

Esme se mostró de acuerdo con su esposo, pero luego su ceño se frunció.

- Hay algo que lamento.

- ¿Qué es querida? – le tomó la mano.

- Todas esas mujeres que se abalanzaron sobre mi niño como buitres.

Carlisle rió con ganas.

- Sabes que eso siempre sucede.

- Si, pero tuvo que salvarlo Jasper, sino pobrecito de mi pequeño. Esa arpía de Lauren parecía a punto de violarlo.

Este último comentario, en un tono tan lastimero, provocó las carcajadas del gran duque.

A pesar de ser los anfitriones, y de tener que atender a todos sus invitados (y prestarles atención), sus miradas siempre estuvieron puestas sobre Edward, con la propia preocupación paternal acerca de las reacciones que éste pudiera llegar a tener. Es por eso, que vieron cómo era hábilmente acorralado por la señora Mallory y su hija Lauren, cerca de una columna. También fueron testigos de la mirada desesperada y en busca de ayuda. Esme quiso intervenir en cuanto lo vio, pero su marido no se lo permitió _"debemos dejar que él se libere solo. Debe empezar a adquirir práctica"_. Por suerte, el conde Hale lo había visto a tiempo y había salido disparado en su rescate. Esme le estaría eternamente agradecida por eso.

- ¿Hablaste con Alice? – le preguntó la duquesa.

- ¿Con Alice? ¿Y de qué debería haber hablado? – la detuvo antes de que contestara -. No me digas nada. Le hizo otra trastada a la señora Stanley – su tono delataba la resignación que tenía en cuanto a la conducta de su hija. Sin mencionar que de seguro, la señora Stanley se lo habría merecido.

- No, no es eso – rogó para sus adentros que algo asi no sucediera pronto.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Allie cree que debemos darle un empujoncito a Edward en dirección a Isabella. Dice estar segura de que son el uno para el otro.

- Pero si ni siquiera se conocen – protestó Carlisle.

- Si, lo se. Pero sería un buen partido. Y lo salvaría de las garras de quienes dicen llamarse damas.

Carlisle lo pensó. _Solo por dos segundos_.

- Nuestra hija tiene razón. No sería una mala idea. Aunque estoy completamente seguro de que ninguno de los dos necesitara de nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Y por qué crees eso? – cuestionó su esposa.

- Intuición de padre.

Zanjó el tema, lanzándose sobre su esposa para besarla con pasión.

* * *

En su habitación, Edward (ajeno a la conversación de sus progenitores) terminaba de acostarse luego de haberse quitado la ropa, con la asistencia de su ayuda de cámara, Tyler. Un solo pensamiento pasaba por su mente, haciéndolo estremecer. _La señora Mallory NO había olvidado su promesa_...

* * *

**_Hola! como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo... Tuve una semanita tremenda! asi que es una suerte que ya lo tuviera escrito..._**

**_El miercoles rindo y me tengo que poner a estudiar ya, porque con todo lo que pasó estos días apenas tuve tiempo de agarrar los apuntes (es una suerte que sea poco, y fácil..). Ya veremos que tal me va. Deseenme suerte! jaja_**

**_Como siempre les digo, espero que les guste como va la historia, y que me dejen sus opiniones... Les agradezco a aquellas que me escriben, agregan a favoritos, o me ponen en sus alertas. Muchísimas Gracias!_**

**_Que tengan una muy linda semana! ;)_**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo.._**

**_Besos!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******La historia es completamente mía.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4.**

El duque de Bradford se acercó al establo y pidió que le prepararan su caballo. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar.

Se alejó a toda velocidad por el camino empedrado, haciendo sonar los cascos de su montura. Los sueños recurrentes, que parecían haber desaparecido, comenzaban a regresar. Sujetando las riendas con fuerza, tomó el camino que conducía al bosque y se internó entre los árboles. La última de sus batallas aparecía a través de flashes en su memoria, centelleando por momentos. La sangre, los gritos, la tormenta en altamar... Llegó a un claro y desmontó, agitado, jadeante. Dejó que su caballo pastara tranquilo, mientras él se sentaba con la espalda apoyada en un árbol. Permitió a los recuerdos aflorar, puesto que sabía por experiencia que si no lo hacía, aparecerían en el peor momento. El capitán del barco, un hombre mayor llamado Sam Uley, había dado la alarma en mitad de la noche. Todos los que estaban a bordo debían prepararse para atacar al menor indicio de movimiento enemigo. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que disparó su arma, de los cuerpos de sus compañeros cayendo a estribor, y perdió la cuenta de las veces que su espada había atravesado a algun atacante lo bastante loco como para acercársele. Llegó un momento en el que el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en su cuerpo; la adrenalina del primer momento se esfumaba rápidamente. Su visión se volvió borrosa, y apenas sintió la estocada que le llegó de frente, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Un ruido proveniente de alguna parte del bosque lo sacó de su ensoñación. El sol se mostraba altivo en el cielo, y supo que era hora de regresar a casa. Se levantó, montó, y se alejó, desandando sus pasos.

Estaba feliz de haber regresado a su hogar, un hogar que jamás debió haber dejado. Pero era un muchacho lleno de sueños de gloria, que creía que ser soldado era una cuestión de honor. Que sería mejor persona por luchar para defender su país y a sus aliados. Sus padres no estaban felices por su decisión, pero aun así la respetaron y lo enviaron con una carta de recomendación a Francia, donde lo habían puesto en una flotilla y lanzado al mar. Luego de esa batalla que parecía no querer dejar su memoria, se dio cuenta de que todo aquello que creyera no daba por resultado más que dolor y sufrimiento, y el haber estado tan cerca de la muerte había logrado dar la orden definitiva a su cerebro. Volvió a Inglaterra, con su familia, sus padres y hermanos. Y ahora había alguien que le demostraba que tenía que salir adelante, olvidar las pesadillas: Isabella Swan. A pesar de lo poco que sabía de ella, y que ella misma sabía de él, estaba seguro de que era hora de luchar por algo que _realmente _valiera la pena. Cuando entró por la puerta principal de la mansión Cullen, ya tenía la decisión tomada. Conquistaría a la joven heredera de los duques de Kent.

* * *

A Tyler casi le dio un infarto cuando vio entrar a su amo en las habitaciones. Sin saco, con la camisa desarreglada y la corbata fuera de lugar; su piel cubierta por una fina capa de sudor. Se acercó a él con el horror pintado en su siempre adusto rostro.

- ¿Fue a montar o a revolcarse por el barro? – le preguntó en cuanto logró su atención.

Edward sonrió tristemente.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería capaz de revolcarme en la tierra? – contestó a su pregunta, con otra.

- Pues su estado, ¿qué más? – lo señaló -. Salió de aquí con una camisa impecablemente almidonada y blanca, y lo único que veo es un completo desastre a su vuelta. Un caballero jamás debe dejar que alguien lo vea en _ese_ estado – lo sermoneó, su mueca torcida en disgusto.

- Quédate tranquilo, entonces – se deshizo de la corbata y la camisa -. Nadie me vio.

- No me diga que entró por la puerta de servicio.

- No, por la principal – lo miró con confusión -. ¿Por qué debería entrar por la puerta de servicio en mi propia casa?

Su ayuda de cámara casi se desmaya teatralmente luego de semejante confesión.

- ¿Y si sus padres tuvieran alguna visita? ¿O si alguna de las doncellas del servicio lo viera al pasar por los pasillos? ¿O si, Dios no lo quiera, se apareciera su hermana y lo viera de esa guisa? ¿Tiene una mínima idea de lo que aquello acarrearía? Sería el fin de mi carrera, y de su vida – agregó mirándolo fijamente.

El duque, que se había quedado callado, sonriente mientras escuchaba a su desbordado ayuda de cámara preguntar y responderse a sí mismo, cortó su perorata antes de que fuera a peor.

- Si mis padres tuvieran visita, habría carruajes en la puerta. Es mi casa, si las doncellas me vieran no dirían nada, puesto que vivo aquí. Y aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Alice en todo esto – contestó a cada una de sus preguntas en orden, totalmente confundido.

Tyler bufó exasperado, sin saber cómo hacerle entender a un hombre que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida adulta en medio de otros hombres que no tenían la menor idea de lo que significaba la frase _normas de etiqueta_, que todo aquello que decía no era tan simple como él lo veía.

- Las visitas podrían haber llegado a caballo, por lo cual estarían en los establos, y usted no los hubiera visto. Las doncellas tendrán mucho respeto por su familia, pero más veces de las que a uno le gustaría, se les va la lengua, y no sería agradable que todo el pueblo murmurara acerca de la poca prolijidad del joven duque de Bradford. En cuanto a su hermana... – la voz se le convirtió en un chillido agudo – es completamente obsesiva acerca de la imagen. Si viera que su corbata esta mal puesta, lo regañaría de tal forma que desearía estar sordo, y luego vendría por mí, para reclamarme el no saber vestir bien a mi señor.

- Te preocupas demasiado Tyler... Te saldrán canas antes de tiempo – comenzó a reír al ver la expresión del aludido, que se alejaba murmurando por lo bajo, seguro a conseguirle más ropa limpia.

Ese hombre despreocupado era el que quería volver a ser. Aquel joven despierto y divertido que era siendo muchacho, antes de partir. Ahora no era ni la sombra de lo que era anteriormente, pero estaba decidido a remediarlo. Y si para eso debía volver loco a su ayuda de cámara, entonces se haría.

* * *

Seis días, diez horas, y once minutos después, Tyler Crowley se agarraba la cabeza por centésima vez desde el momento en que su Excelencia el duque había llegado de su cabalgata completamente desarreglado. No debía pensar mal de su señor, pero es que ya no sabía qué hacer. Un día venía sin chaleco; al otro llegó diciendo que necesitaba una nueva corbata porque la suya se la había regalado a un niño que viera en el campo; al siguiente, se encontró con la anteriormente pulcra camisa blanca, llena de hollín. ¿Y qué excusa había puesto el duque? Pues que había pasado por una herrería y le había dado una mano al herrero, puesto que su ayudante se encontraba enfermo.

Tyler Crowley, ayudante de cámara, servidor fiel, que jamás en su vida se atreviera a llevar una queja ante sus patrones, se dirigía en ese preciso instante a verlos, decidido a acabar con este desastre o presentar su renuncia indeclinable.

El duque de Gales, Carlisle Cullen se encontraba en su escritorio, leyendo el periódico, cuando sintió un leve golpe en la puerta.

- Pase – contestó. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con el ceño fruncido del señor Crowley -. ¿Sucede algo?

- Lamento molestarlo Excelencia, pero mucho me temo que hay un asunto de suma importancia que debo tratar con usted.

Carlisle se sintió intrigado, ya que nunca había visto a su interlocutor de semejante manera. Asintió con la cabeza, cediéndole la palabra.

- Excelencia – comenzó – usted sabe que trato de no molestarlo jamás, y que estoy sumamente complacido con trabajar para su familia...

A estas alturas, y oyendo el tono de voz, Carlisle ya se hacía una idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo. Alguno de sus hijos debía de haberle hacho alguna trastada al escueto ayuda de cámara, y empezó a preocuparse, tratando de adivinar quién sería el responsable.

- ¡Pero esta ya es una situación intolerable! No utiliza chaleco, cuando yo personalmente se lo dejo preparado, regala corbatas finísimas, manchas de hollín en sus camisas. ¡Y vea esto! – le extendió la que parecía haber sido una camisa de seda, pero estaba tan irreconocible debido a los jirones en que se había convertido, que nadie podría asegurarlo. – Le aseguro Milord, que estoy tremendamente consternado por esto, y quisiera saber si habría manera de ponerle fin.

El aludido a duras penas podía contener la risa, tratando de mostrarse serio y circunspecto frente a su subordinado. Ahora sabía exactamente de quien se trataba. Su segundo hijo, Edward.

- ¿Y usted... mmm.. sabe cómo sucedió, pues.. eso? – comentó, señalando los jirones de tela.

- ¡Su hijo! ¿Puede creer que dijo haberse peleado (¡peleado, nada menos!) con unos gansos? Dijo que lo atacaron cuando intentaba pescar en el lago.

A estas alturas, le fue imposible contener la risa, y al imaginar a Edward siendo perseguido por unos gansos salvajes, largó una estrepitosa carcajada, que puso de peor humor a Tyler. Las lágrimas saltaban de sus ojos, y agarraba su estómago tratando de calmarse. Fue tal el ataque que tuvo, que su mujer, la duquesa, llegó corriendo con su bordado para ver qué pasaba. Sus ojos quedaron horrorizados al ver los pedazos de tela.

- ¿Se puede saber qué rayos esta sucediendo? – exigió, totalmente confundida, su mirada yendo de su esposo a Tyler, y viceversa.

- ¡Edward fue atacado por unos gansos! – respondió el duque cuando pudo hablar.

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y él esta bien? – se preocupó.

- ¡Por supuesto que si! – salto Crowley -. Y ese no es el punto.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el punto? – interrogó Esme, que no entendía nada.

- ¡Lo hace a propósito! – chilló el afectado -. Sus camisas, chalecos, corbata, pantalones... ¡Arruina mi trabajo! – miró furioso a la duquesa -. Si no paran este desastre, entonces renunciaré. No puedo trabajar así – y salió dando un portazo.

Esme estaba perpleja ante la reacción de un hombre tan pacifista como lo era éste, pero cuando pudo reunir todas las fichas en su cabeza, comenzó a reír tan fuerte como su marido.

- ¡Ahora si, nuestro hijo ha vuelto! – exclamó, para luego salir cantando por donde había venido.

* * *

_**Hola! aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo.. me quedó un poco más cortito que los anteriores, pero espero que aun asi les agrade.. **_

_**Me habían pedido un punto de vista de Edward, en primer lugar, asi que traté de agregar más pensamientos suyos, incluídas sus decisiones. De todos modos, voy a ir haciéndolo de a poco, para que no se agote todo en un mismo capítulo.**_

_Veronica de Cullen: **contestando a tu review, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado esta historia! ;) vas a aumentar mi ego! jaja. Pero te pido un favor.. no me dejes pelada! me agrada tener cabello... jajaja. Te prometo que seguiré escribiendo.**_

_IngriiD: **gracias por pasar! Es bueno que encuentres entretenida mi historia.. espero poder seguir cubriendo tus expectativas.**_

_**Ahora si, las dejo.. Vuelvo a agradecer (como siempre) a todas aquellas que dejan sus comentarios, me agregan a favoritos (tanto en historia como en autor) y a sus alertas.**_

_**Que tengan una muy linda semana!**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo.. :)**_

_**Besos!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******La historia es completamente mía.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5.**

Isabella se paseaba por la estancia, totalmente nerviosa, como lo delataba el movimiento repetitivo de sus manos, frotándose entre si, y el vaivén en su caminar, pasos acelerados, luego pausados, y vuelta a empezar. Había una razón para su nerviosismo, siempre la había. Y siempre, el nombre era Alice Cullen. Una semana pasaba del baile llevado a cabo por sus amigos, los duques de Gales, y desde ese entonces no tenía ninguna noticia sobre ellos, ni siquiera una mención pequeñita, que pudiera darle una pauta acerca de lo que pudieran estar haciendo. Su madre se encontraba recluida en casa a causa de un resfriado (algo muy común en ella), y su padre en la ciudad, a causa de unos negocios que necesitaba resolver pronto. La labor de bordado era algo que no se le daba muy bien después de un tiempo, por lo que se encontraba descuidado en el diván junto a la chimenea. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para poder ver el exterior. Como no se encontraban demasiado lejos de la ciudad, era habitual que se observaran diversos carruajes pasar por el empedrado del camino principal, que todo mundo recorría. Lo desesperante era que no lograba vislumbrar el blasón de los Hale en ninguno de ellos, y la preocupaba. Luego de una fiesta, al día siguiente, Alice se presentaba sin demora en el desayuno de los señores Swan para comentar los pormenores de la noche anterior, y esta vez no había sido asi. Su siempre perfecta y prolija amiga había batido su propio récord de tiempo desaparecida y le asustaba lo que pudiera estar tramando.

Rosalie tampoco estaba disponible, lo cual era más raro aun, puesto que Bella había supuesto que al descubrir sus pensamientos acerca del duque de Bradford, estarían ambas frente a la puerta de la habitación, aporreándola para volverla loca con sus conjuras e interrogatorios. Si creyera que esto sucedería asi, se había equivocado completamente.

Las extrañaba, y se aburría horrores. A pesar de sus locuras, eran un trío completo, que a pesar de sus diferencias, sabían sacarle provecho a sus reuniones (además de sacar de quicio a más de una dama circunspecta).

La verdad es que se la pasaba pensando en cierto joven de cabellos cobrizos, que solo viera una vez, lo que provocaba que se regañara mentalmente cuando se daba cuenta. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse dominar por su cuerpo, que pedía a gritos poder sentir el suave aliento de dicho joven, y es por eso que deseaba cualquier cosa que lograra alejar de su mente tales pensamientos.

La llegada de Sue la distrajo de sus cavilaciones.

- ¡Bella! A que no sabes lo que he escuchado en el pueblo esta mañana – venía bamboleando su falda – delantal (puesto que jamás se lo sacaba; uno podía llegar a pensar que eran uno solo). En el brazo derecho sostenía la cesta con las provisiones que había conseguido en el pueblo. La joven se giró y la miró interrogante.

- Supongo que me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

- Sabes que si – llamó a una de las criadas y le entregó la cesta, con instrucciones para que se pusiera a trabajar. Se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró a su ama.

- Parece ser que cierto joven, de cierta familia que ambas conocemos, ha hecho algunas travesuras estos días.

Esto logró que Bella le prestara atención y se le acercara con aire conspirador.

- ¿Quién es, y qué ha hecho?

Sue sonrió condescendiente.

- Edward Cullen, tu amado duque.

Estaba tan sorprendida, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de corregirla, como cada vez en esa semana en que su amiga le dijera semejantes cosas.

- ¡No puede ser! Su Excelencia es un hombre hecho y derecho, no haría travesuras como si tuviera 15 años...

- Pues al parecer si – le respondió -. Tyler Crowley (su ayuda de cámara) se ha quejado en repetidas ocasiones de su comportamiento. ¡Hasta se ha atrevido a acusarlo con su padre, Carlisle!

- Eso tampoco es posible. Conozco a Tyler y jamás se queja por nada. Cualquiera pensaría que es como una roca. ¿No estarás exagerando?

- ¡Yo no exagero! – se indignó -. Es la verdad. Una de las muchachas que trabajan en la casa Cullen me lo contó cuando estábamos comprando en la harina.

- ¿Y bien? Aun no me has dicho lo que hizo...

- ¡Ha arruinado toda la ropa que Tyler le prepara! Todo roto o desprolijo. Y sabes como es Crowley cuando alguien se mete en su trabajo. Además – agregó – llegaron a mis oídos rumores de algunos arrendatarios de la zona, que hablan de ovejas trasquiladas cuando ellos no lo han hecho, caballos en corrales y vacas en las cuadras. Dentro de la mansión también ocurrieron otros incidentes, como libros en la cocina, alfombras fuera de lugar... Y la lista sigue y sigue...

- ¿Y qué dicen Esme y Carlisle?

Sue se encogió de hombros.

* * *

En la mansión de los duques de Gales todo era un completo caos. Los perros de caza estaba recostados en los mullidos almohadones de la sala, las criadas iban de un lado a otro tratando de poner orden, la cocinera se quejaba de que el tomo "La República" de Aristóteles (que debía estar en la biblioteca del señor duque) ocupaba el estante que ella destinaba a los condimentos. Tyler Crowley vociferaba que estaba harto de hacer el doble de trabajo y algunos arrendatarios pedían que se investigara su caso.

Carlisle Cullen miraba con los ojos desorbitados y un cigarro colgando de su boca, el desastre en que se había convertido su anteriormente calmada y dulce casa, mientras que Esme tarareaba una canción danzando alrededor como si estuviera en otra dimensión. Emmett reía del desconcierto de su padre mientras Rosalie lo reprendía.

En eso, el portal principal se abrió con estruendo, dando paso a una muy enojada y sorprendida Alice, seguida de un resignado Jasper.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué esta sucediendo aquí?

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su llegada, puesto que siguieron quejándose, cantando, riendo, y retando, como si ella no hubiera entrado.

Al ver que no le prestaban atención, se llevó dos dedos a los labios y lanzó un fuerte y agudo chiflido. La casa quedó en completo silencio, como si los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis hubieran llegado anunciando el día del Juicio Final.

- He dicho... ¡¿qué esta pasando?

- ¡Oh, Alice querida! Que bueno que vengas a visitarnos – su madre se le acercó y la abrazó -. ¿No crees que hace un bonito día ahí fuera?

La aludida la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Madre... ¿te sientes bien?

- Por supuesto que si cariño.

- De acuerdo... – dijo, no muy convencida.

Emmett se acercó y la levantó con sus enormes brazos.

- ¡Bienvenida a la fiesta hermanita!

- ¡Emmett! – Rose le dio un golpe, puesto que sus retos verbales no conseguían nada.

Carlisle seguía en una especie de estado de shock, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Jasper tomo la palabra, tratando de poner un poco de cordura al asunto.

- ¿Dónde esta Edward?

Todos lo miraron.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – alabó su esposa -. Al parecer los problemas empezaron con su llegada. ¿No tendrá algo que ver en todo esto?

- Mi bebé ya es un niño grande – sonrió Esme con ojos brillantes.

Rosalie rodó los ojos.

- Si Esme – palmeó su hombro – ya lo sabemos. Ese es el problema.

En ese momento, escucharon el alarido de Tyler, que había fijado su vista en una de las puertas laterales que daban a los jardines.

- ¡NOOOOO! ¡¿Qué pasó con sus zapatos?

Todos los presentes se giraron para ver a Edward muy elegante en su traje de mañana, pero descalzo. Al unísono, todos los Cullen (y Hale) arquearon una ceja. El aludido se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

- Eric me comentó que sufría mucho durante el invierno, porque sus últimos zapatos estaban destrozados y no podía comprarse otros. Asi que le di los míos. De todos modos, tengo demasiados.

- ¿Y cómo piensa que un mozo de cuadras puede atender a los caballos con semejantes zapatos finos?

No llegó a responder a la siguiente pregunta de su ayuda de cámara, ya que Alice reaccionó y se le lanzó encima. Su hermano, al darse cuenta de lo que se proponía (y recordando la advertencia que le hiciera el pobre Tyler) salió corriendo de la habitación, de vuelta a los jardines, buscando un lugar en el cual esconderse hasta que su hermana pequeña se calmara.

- Mi niño es tan bondadoso – suspiró Esme, con ojos soñadores.

- Tu los has dicho querida – respondió Carlisle, saliendo de su estado de shock, y en tono condescendiente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Isabella Swan, hija de los duques de Kent, harta de no hacer nada y de comerse las uñas dentro de su casa, decidió que era hora de tomar al toro por las astas. Llamó al cochero y le pidió que la llevara a la casa que Jasper y Alice tenían en la ciudad; estaba dispuesta a soportar horas de tortura en manos de su amiga, en lugar de horas de aburrimiento sola. Al llegar, el mayordomo, un hombre anciano, esbelto como un junco, y muy serio, le informó amablemente que los señores no se encontraban presentes, puesto que la condesa había decidido hacerles una visita a su familia, en la mansión campestre. Asi que, con un resignado suspiro, Bella regresó al carruaje y se dirigió a la mansión Cullen, dispuesta a ver a la familia al completo (y tal vez tuviera la suerte de ver a _cierto duque_ de ojos verdes).

Cual no fue su sorpresa al observar un completo alboroto frente a las puertas señoriales de los duques de Gales. Carlisle había tomado el mando como el cabeza de familia responsable que era, y había llevado a todo el mundo fuera de su casa.

- Examinaré sus casos uno por uno – decía -. Estoy seguro que hay una explicación razonable para lo que esta sucediendo. Les informaré en cuanto tenga la más mínima noticia -. Y los iba despachando educadamente, tratando de despejar la entrada.

- ¡Mi vida! – apareció la duquesa en escena -. Ven a ver lo hermosas que están las rosas que planté la primavera pasada. Tienen un aroma delicioso.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, viendo en ese estado a Esme Cullen. Tal vez sería una reacción propiciada por el regreso de uno de sus hijos.

Detrás apareció Rosalie, rodeada de sirvientas que le mostraban sus dudas y pedían una orden específica, ya que los duques estaba ocupados, y ella era la segunda mujer al mando en ese hogar.

Emmett y Jasper la vieron caminar por el sendero y fueron a su encuentro.

- ¡Bella! ¡Que alegría verte! – Jazz le besó la mano, visiblemente aliviado.

- ¿Acaso no es divertido? – Emmett sonreía como loco.

- No le veo la diversión al asunto Em – lo retó su cuñado -. Tu hermana quiere matar a tu hermano.

Bella, más confundida que antes, los miró a ambos.

- ¿Quiero saber lo que sucede?

- Mejor no...

En eso, vieron a Alice correr entre los árboles, sosteniendo su falda con una mano, y su sombrero con la otra.

- ¿Lo vieron? ¿Dónde se metió? – reparó en la joven que la observaba -. ¡Bella! – la abrazó - ¿me ayudas a encontrar a Edward?

- ¿Por qué Allie? – desconfió su amiga.

- Debo contarle algo...

* * *

Dos horas de búsqueda infructuosa habían llevado a Carlisle a volver a la tranquilidad de su despacho, a Esme a recomenzar su labor de punto, a Emmett y Rosalie a buscar un poco de té y bocadillos, a Jasper arrastrar a Alice hacia dentro, y a Bella perdida cerca de una glorieta que no había visto jamás.

Estaba cansada de tanto caminar y dar vueltas, asi que decidió sentarse en el banco de piedra que se encontraba a su izquierda. Tan exhausta estaba, que no vio la raíz que sobresalía del suelo hasta que fue imposible detener la caída. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a esperar con calma el golpe de su cuerpo contra la tierra.

Unos brazos fuerte la atraparon segundos antes de su desafortunado destino. La levantaron y sostuvieron contra si, sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de unos bucles castaños que olían a fresias y romero. Ojos verdes se encontraron con ojos chocolates, revelando sorpresa y gusto a un tiempo. La apretó más contra su pecho, sin siquiera pensar en dar la orden a sus brazos de detenerse.

* * *

**_Aquí estoy de regreso! Costó pero salió... Espero que se diviertan con las locuras que les suceden a los Cullen en esta historia :)_**

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan sus reviews o me agregan entre sus favoritos (tanto a esta historia como las otras)! me hacen super feliz_**

**_Nos seguiremos leyendo!_**

**_Besos!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Por otra parte, y haciendo propaganda.. visiten este blog:_** http : / nuestrotintero . blogspot . com / **_(sin espacios, pero eso ya lo saben.. ja)_**

**_Sus escritoras son geniales!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lo logré, lo logré! Por fin pude actualizar!_**

**_FF anda terriblemente mal.. =(_**

**_Muchas Muchas gracias a _**_NaobiChan_**_ por su ayuda! ;)  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

******DISCLAIMER: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados.**

******La historia es completamente mía.**

******

* * *

**

**Capítulo 6.**

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Isabella. Podía sentir los firmes músculos del duque presionando su cintura, el calor de su mirada penetrando su alma. Se le aceleró la respiración al pensar la situación en la que estaban.

Edward, por su parte, estaba totalmente aturdido. Ahora que la veía de manera tan cercana, se daba cuenta de lo hermosa que era. Incluso su rubor era adorable. Supo que si cualquiera los viera, sería una situación comprometida, que podría complicarlos a ambos más allá de lo que debiera ser. Tenía que ordenarle a sus brazos apartarse; después de todo, habían logrado su cometido, pero no lograba hacerlo. El calor que emanaba del cuerpo de la joven aturdía sus sentidos, y nublaba la mente.

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda – Bella casi podría haberse golpeado por interrumpir el momento, pero estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Y moriría de vergüenza si llegaba a desmayarse en sus brazos.

El joven parecía no entender las palabras, hasta que de pronto reaccionó.

- No hay de que – la soltó despacio, extrañando la sensación del cuerpo junto al suyo -. ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Gracias a usted si – sonrió agradecida -. Suelo ser algo torpe, y al parecer, una raíz se cruzó en mi camino.

Él rió. Ella intentó dar unos pasos, pero aun estaba débil y estuvo a punto de caerse otra vez.

- Tal vez sea mejor que se siente un momento – la tomó del brazo y la guió al banco de piedra dentro de la glorieta. Se apoyó, con los brazos cruzados, tratando de mostrar una expresión relajada, contra una de las columnas -. Es un placer volver a verla, señorita Swan.

El rubor regresó. Al parecer, solo él podía provocar eso en ella.

- El placer es mío, Milord – agachó la cabeza, a modo de saludo -. Aunque tal vez deberíamos dejar las formalidades de lado, ¿no le parece? – él se mostró sorprendido -. Si lo desea, puede tutearme y llamarme Bella. Asi me dicen todos.

Sonrió.

- Entonces... Es un placer volver a verte, Bella – le hizo una reverencia.

- El placer es mío, Edward.

Le gustó cómo sonó su nombre en los labios de Isabella. Ésta se sentía nerviosa en su presencia, pero se obligó a no demostrarlo, mostrando su parte segura y vivaracha.

- Y dime Edward, ¿qué estabas haciendo por aquí? Te hemos buscado por horas – en ese momento reparó en que él iba descalzo - ¿Qué le sucedió a tus zapatos?

La expresión en la cara del duque era de vergüenza. Miró hacia otro lado cuando le contestó.

- Se los regalé al mozo de cuadra.

- ¿Eric? – preguntó ella, con la sombra del conocimiento en el rostro.

- Me dijo que no tenía calzado para pasar el invierno, asi que le di el mío. Al principio no quiso aceptarlo, dijo que no era correcto por su parte – se paseó por la glorieta -. Creo que los tomó para quitarme de en medio. Puedo ser muy insistente cuando quiero – la miró, como queriendo mostrarle su sinceridad.

Ella se alisó la falda, se quitó el sombrero (ya torcido entre sus cabellos) y lo colocó junto a sus piernas.

- Te entiendo. Todos ayudamos a Eric con lo que podemos. Pero no siempre acepta fácilmente. Cree que es indigno que un hombre que puede trabajar para conseguir su sustento, acepte regalos de otros como caridad.

- ¿Y tu qué crees?

- Creo que debería dejar de ser tan terco y aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos. Hemos pasado tardes enteras en su casa, acompañando a su familia. Incluso he ido a visitar a sus niños y a leerles unas horas.

Se le acercó.

- No cualquiera haría lo que tu – no pudo evitar que una de sus manos subiera hasta la mejilla de la joven para acariciarla.

- Lo se. Es por eso que la gente que no es como nosotros en ese sentido, nos rehuye y habla mal a nuestras espaldas – extendió su propia mano y la puso sobre la de Edward. Éste creyó que se la quitaría, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había entrelazado sus dedos -. Aun no me dijiste el motivo que te trajo aquí.

Él bajó la vista.

- Alice – susurró, pero Bella lo escuchó.

- ¿Alice? – se sorprendió, pero después entendió y se largó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le preguntó serio.

- Ahora sé porque ella estaba tan exaltada cuando llegué. ¿Supo lo de Eric?

- ¿Tu qué crees?

Reía descontrolada. Tanto, que incluso él no pudo evitarlo y la acompañó.

- Estoy segura que ella aprueba tu buena acción. Lo que no aprueba es que anduvieras descalzo por la vida, como si fueras un niño. Si hubieras tomado un par de zapatos de tu armario y se los hubieras entregado, ella aplaudiría contenta.

- Estoy seguro que si. Quien no aplaudiría sería Tyler.

Bella le tomó la mano, para sostenerse cuando un nuevo ataque de risa la golpeó.

- Debes haber vuelto loco a Tyler. Nunca reacciona por nada.

Edward la miró como si le saliera un tercer ojo en el rostro.

- No estamos hablando del mismo Tyler, ¿verdad? Me dio un sermón el primer día, y fue a quejarse con mi padre. Ese hombre necesita relajarse un poco.

- En eso tienes razón, solo que nadie lo había logrado hasta ahora.

- ¿Lograr qué?

- ¡Sacarlo de quicio!

Tiempo después, ambos lograron detener la risa, sosteniendo sus estómagos que ya les dolían. Isabella pudo observar a un hombre totalmente relajado y predispuesto a las travesuras, despreocupado de lo que el mundo pudiera pensar sobre su comportamiento. Pero también se dio cuenta de la sombra que aparecía en sus ojos cuando creía que no lo estaba viendo. Supuso que era consecuencia de tantos años de guerra, pero no se sentía preparada para sacarlo a relucir. No estaba segura de que fuera real lo que ella veía, ni tampoco eran tan cercanos como para hacerle una pregunta tan personal. Si, se tuteaban; si, se habían reído juntos; y si, se habían tomado de la mano; pero aun asi no se atrevía a formular la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

Edward vio la cara de preocupación de Bella, y supo que se daba cuenta de la batalla que se libraba dentro de él. Podía intentar hacer mil y un travesuras, podía reír y escapar de sus hermanos, podía cortejarla de manera suave para no asustarla, pero no podía revelarle su pasado. No creía que una joven tan dulce y libre como lo era Isabella Swan, debiera escuchar cosas tan sangrientas. Tal vez en algun momento se atreviera a abrir su corazón ante ella. Al menos esa parte, porque la otra estaba completamente a su disposición. Una mirada y un día de risas y charla distendida lograron enamorarlo por primera vez en toda su vida.

- Tal vez deberíamos regresar – la voz susurrada de Bella lo sacó de sus cavilaciones -. Seguro ahora también me están buscando a mi.

- Creo que es hora de enfrentarme a mi hermana, ¿verdad?

- Deberías. Pero no te preocupes, no dejaré que te lastime.

Lo dijo tan seria que Edward no pudo más que creerle. Además, era probable que Alice se hubiera calmado teniendo a Jasper a su lado.

Tomó el sombrero y se lo puso correctamente en la cabeza, aprovechando para acariciar los rizos del peinado. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta, y su corazón le latió rápido en el pecho, igual que la primera vez que se habían visto, durante el baile. Podía ver el pecho de su acompañante subir y bajar, tratando de respirar.

Sabía que no era correcto. Sabía que era demasiado rápido. Sabía que estaba mal. Y sabía que era muy probable que ella lo abofeteara luego, pero aun asi no pudo evitarlo. Su mano derecha acunó su rostro, y la izquierda bajó a su cintura, atrayéndola hacia si. Vio los ojos achocolatados de Bella mirarlo intensamente, para luego bajar la vista hacia su boca. Lamió sus labios despacio, con la punta de su lengua rosada, tan tentadora. El aliento se le secó en la garganta. Necesitaba parar, pero su cerebro no reaccionaba correctamente.

Isabella lo miró de nuevo, levantó el mentón, y cerró los párpados, en una clara invitación. Edward no aguantó mas, y la besó. Saboreó los labios que se le abrían suavemente, delineó la entrada con su lengua, tentándola, en una muda pregunta; un desafío que Bella aceptó, encontrando la lengua de Edward con la suya a medio camino, logrando intensificar el beso, aumentando la pasión. El cuerpo del duque reaccionó por instinto, y la arrastró hasta la columna a sus espaldas, donde la apoyó. Tomó la cintura con ambas manos y la apretó. Las manos de Bella subieron hasta su cabello, tomando los cobrizos y desordenados mechones entre sus dedos, tirando suavemente de ellos, logrando un gemido por parte del joven. Éste subió sus manos por el talle de su compañera, acariciando desesperado todo lo que tenía a su paso. Le fue levantando la falda con su mano izquierda, mientras la derecha exploraba sus pechos bajo el corsé.

Bella gemía sin control, bajito entre los labios del duque. Cuando necesitaron respirar, Edward siguió los besos por su cuello, despacio para no asustarla. Pero Bella estaba más allá de cualquier temor. Era como si flotara entre los brazos de su amor; porque eso es lo que era, lo que no podía negar, pero tampoco admitía abiertamente. Adoraba la forma en que sus brazos la sostenían, en que sus besos la hacían sentir, y como lograba divertirla con esa pose de niño bueno, a pesar de ser un adulto. Si no lo detenía, sería suya allí mismo, de pie en una glorieta. Y no le importaba. Pero no tenía el valor de frenar sus caricias, como su mano se introducía entre sus muslos, a punto de llegar a aquel rincón que nadie había llegado.

Se detuvo de pronto, como si saliera de un trance. Se alejó, soltándola como si su tacto quemase. Ella se apoyó en la columna para no perder el equilibrio.

- Lo siento.. yo... esto no debió pasar – se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándoselo mas.

Ella tomó aliento, se le acercó, y lo besó de nuevo, tomándole la cara entre las manos, para no dejarlo escapar. Edward se sorprendió, pero luego respondió con las mismas ansias, acercándola a él. Se separaron por la falta de aire.

- Nunca, y mírame bien. Nunca vuelvas a arrepentirte de esto, porque yo no lo hago.

El duque la miró sorprendido (otra vez). No se imaginaba que reaccionaria así.

- A menos... – dudó -. A menos que te arrepientas.

La besó de nuevo, para quitarle esa idea de la mente.

- Jamás podría arrepentirme de haberte besado. No se que me has hecho, pero me tienes embrujado. No se mantenerme lejos de ti.

- Entonces no lo hagas – le sonrió.

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en la cara del joven Cullen, para luego lanzar una carcajada y abrazarla, dando vueltas alrededor de la glorieta con ella en brazos.

* * *

**_Aquí vuelvo otra vez, con un nuevo capítulo. Espero no haberme precipitado con el descenlace, pero moría con la necesidad de lograr esto pronto, y no darle tantas vueltas. No quiero acelerar las cosas, pero tampoco extender la historia de manera que el primer beso de estos pobres chicos sucediera en el capítulo 20.. jaja._**

**_He recibido reviews cada vez mejores, alabando mi historia y la manera en la cual encaro las situaciones. Eso me pone muy feliz, porque se que estoy logrando algo, y se siente genial! =D_**

**_Ojalá les guste este capítulo tanto, o más que los anteriores (yo deseo que si!)_**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo..._**

**_Besos!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_* Hubo un error en algunos nombres en los que me confundí. Una de ustedes me avisó y ya lo solucioné. Aviso por si alguien más se dio cuenta._**

****


End file.
